


Dysfunctional

by SadlyAddley



Category: Common Law
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, cat!Wes - Freeform, dog!Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadlyAddley/pseuds/SadlyAddley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Travis is a dog, Wes is a cat, and Emma Ryan is their unfortunate owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to upload this oops
> 
> fill for mizufallsfromkumo on Tumblr

Emma’s not sure how she ended up at the animal shelter. Her friend had been telling her about this dog that she saw in one of the cages last adoption day and practically begged Emma to go see him.

“Please, you really have to come see him! He’s absolutely precious. He’s great with cats…” 

“Oh, I can’t… Really. I know I’ll feel sorry for him and I’ll end up with him… I can’t have a dog! You know Wes won’t like it.” Emma had said, but her friend insisted.

“Wes needs someone to be friends with when you’re away! Come on, just go look. You don’t have to adopt him, but you have to at least come see him!”

Eventually, Emma had caved, and her friend had dragged her off to the local shelter to go see this dog. When they got there, there weren’t too many other people, and Emma’s friend eagerly asked to see the dog. When they were allowed to go back to the kennels, Emma had to keep herself from looking at too many of the dogs, or she’d end up taking every single one of them with her.

“Here he is! Hey, boy! Come here!” her friend said, kneeling in front of the cage. Peering inside, Emma didn’t see a dog at first glance, but then he was charging through the dog door and was on his hind legs, pressed up against the gate trying to lick Emma’s face. He was yapping like a dog half his size, making excited, happy whining noises, his tail wagging so hard and fast that his whole body wriggled with it.

“Wow! You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Emma laughed, scratching his chin through the mesh, “He’s beautiful! And very, very excited, apparently!”

“He’s great, isn’t he? His name is Travis. He’s a German Shepherd, actually. Poor boy has been through so many foster families and owners…” she trailed off, giving Emma a sad look.

Any protests she might have made were cut off as her friend looked between her and the dog.

“He’s on the list.”

“The… list?” Emma questioned, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

“You know… _the list_.” she emphasized, and Emma gaped at her.

“Him? But he’s so sweet…” Emma said, shocked that such a dog would be even considered for euthanasia.

“He’s scheduled for tomorrow morning.” her friend said sadly, petting Travis through the wire, and Emma found herself with two pairs of puppy eyes staring at her.

“Tomorrow morn-? No.” Emma said, shaking her head, “He’s coming home with me. You were right, Wes does need someone to keep him company while I’m at work.” 

So, 30 minutes and $150 dollars later, Emma has a dog.

Wes is definitely in for a surprise when Emma gets home.

Just as Emma expected, Wesley is not happy when she comes home with a very large, very friendly German Shepherd. He pins his ears when he gets a whiff of the foreign animal, and he’s immediately retreating to his place on the top of the book shelf by Emma’s desk. 

“Wesley!” Emma called, giving Wes a stern look. “You behave. Travis is staying with us, whether you like it or not.”

Unclipping the lead from Travis’s collar, she let the dog wander his new permanent home while she tried to coax Wes down from the shelf. It took awhile, but pretty soon he was purring and rubbing his head against Emma’s hand, and she had the chance to pick him up. Scratching under his chin, she carried him to the couch and sat down, letting Wes sprawl out on her lap while she called Travis over.

“Travis! Come here!” she called, laughing when she saw him strutting around like he owned the place, much to Wes’s annoyance. Travis sat in front of her, a big doggy grin on his face 

Emma set Wes down on the couch and stood, looking down at her two pets. 

“I have to go buy dog food. You two had better be on your best behavior while I’m away.” she said sternly, looking between them before grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

“I mean it!”


End file.
